


It's a Bunny

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya catalogs his Easter candy only to find one of his chocolate rabbits is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Bunny

Napoleon opened the door to his apartment, unsurprised to find that Illya had beaten him home. He’d spread the word around headquarters that Illya had never received an Easter basket and Illya had been bombarded with gifts throughout the day. He knew Illya had been chomping at the bit to get home and explore his treasure trove of treats. Napoleon could hear the wrapping being peeled off a box as he walked towards the kitchen.

“Remember not to eat too many of those before… you… go… to… bed.”

He watched open-mouthed as Illya wrapped his lips around the largest chocolate bunny ears attached to the largest chocolate bunny Napoleon had ever seen and sucked them into his mouth. Flushing, he quickly turned and got himself a glass of water, chugging it down before turning back to his friend who had stopped eating and was now scowling at the table.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Illya, I thought you were looking forward to eating the Easter candy you got today.”

“I was.”

“How can you possibly be disappointed? Look at that haul!” Napoleon gestured to their dining room table which was covered in almost every kind of confection concocted for the holiday.

“Napoleon, the chocolate rabbits are hollow.”

“They’re bunnies. And, yes, they usually are.”

“I was rather hoping for a cream-filled center.”

“You were, ah…” Napoleon cleared his throat, “hoping to lick the cream out?”

Oblivious to his partner’s tone, Illya answered absentmindedly. “Lick it out, yes, if the creamy filling was too thick to just suck it out.” Napoleon groaned softly, receiving a quizzical look from his partner. “Napoleon, are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Napoleon said as he headed towards their bedroom. “I think I’ll go take a shower.”

Illya shook his head and went back to cataloging his treats.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Illya heard the water shut off and headed off towards the bedroom. “Napoleon, one of my chocolate rabbits is miss…”

Illya stopped short when he saw Napoleon sprawled out naked on the bed. Glistening and flushed from the hot shower, Napoleon looked good enough to eat. Illya prowled towards the man on the bed, losing a piece of his clothing with each step. By the time he reached his destination, he was as naked as the man laid out before him. Illya had a difficult time keeping a straight face as he raised an eyebrow pondering the sight in front of him. “So, that’s where my rabbit went.”

“It’s a bunny.”

“So you say.” Illya couldn’t contain his smile any longer. “It’s also beginning to melt.”

“Well, it is encasing something that’s rather hot,” Napoleon huffed. “And you call yourself a physicist.”

“To what do I owe this mouth-watering treat?”

“You said you wanted a chocolate bunny with a creamy center to suck on… and, well, in the spirit of giving I wanted to make sure you got your wish.”

“Your generosity knows no bounds, Napoleon.”

“Anything for you, _tovarich_.”


End file.
